


Luna the Babysitter

by Oddball464 (Worlds_First_Ghost)



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitting, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Marijuana, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_First_Ghost/pseuds/Oddball464
Summary: Luna has the house to herself when babysitting Lily for the night. However, her responsibility begins to falter when she invites Chunk over to hang out and debauchery ensues.





	

“Are you ready to rooooock, little sis?”

Luna struck a power chord on her guitar and stuck her tongue out in a typical punkish fashion, which was met with Lily’s gleeful babbling. She may not be playing for a stadium packed with cheering fans, but at least Lily was an appreciative audience. Luna smiled at her baby sister and played the opening melody to Mick Swagger’s hit single, “Gimmie Swelter.” Lily continued to make happy noises and attempted to clap along in an uncoordinated manner. Once her motor skills develop, she might make a half-decent rhythm section, or so Luna wished. She had always had problems with getting a drummer for her band, so she has been secretly hoping that Lily would eventually pick up the instrument.

It wasn’t often that Luna was given the opportunity to spend time with Lily; that privilege was mostly granted to her two older sisters. This was for good reason, of course: Lori was definitely the most responsible of the Loud children and, for some unexplained reason, Leni seemed to possess an instinctive motherly side that showed itself whenever she was around Lily. Despite being the third oldest, Luna was never seen as an authority figure by any of her younger siblings. In fact, the reputation that she crafted for herself was more of a carefree rebel that was more likely to break rules rather than uphold them. It was for these reasons that it came as a surprise when Luna volunteered to stay home and babysit Lily instead of going to the movies with the rest of the family. Mr. and Mrs. Loud initially seemed a little unsure at Luna’s request, but eventually came to the realization that, at fifteen years old, their daughter seemed ready to be trusted with a little responsibility.

While bonding with her baby sister was certainly a big reason for why Luna wanted to stay behind, she was mostly interested in having the house for herself. As much as she loved her family, she often felt frustrated with their lack of appreciation for Mick Swagger and the other rock legends that she idolized. Out of her ten siblings, she found it hard to believe that she was unable to find a single one of them that shared her taste in music. At least Lincoln seemed to enjoy rock bands like Smooch, but he still had no appreciation for the classics. Since nobody had the same affection for her music as she did, it was quite common for Luna to hear banging on her door and annoyed yelling whenever she was playing a bit too loud. She relished in the freedom of being able to jam as loud as she wanted, even if it was just for one night.

As the minutes passed and Luna found herself running out of songs to play, she soon realized that a baby wasn’t exactly the best form of company. Sure Lily loved it when she played music, which made her more preferable to be around than any of Luna’s other siblings, but she wasn’t much for conversation at all. She also had a penchant for making nasty surprises in her diaper; Luna had to stop mid-jam in order to get rid of one of those, leaving her none too pleased. Luna found herself listlessly plucking at her guitar strings, her gaze slowly drifting from Lily over to her cell phone resting on the bed beside her. Even though her parents had forbidden her from having company over while they were away, Luna couldn’t help herself from picking up the phone and calling Chunk to invite him over. Having a friend to talk to would be able to alleviate some of the boredom that was currently afflicting her, she hoped.

The doorbell rang after only a few minutes. Luna opened the front door to find Chunk waiting patiently with a small, purple backpack hanging off of one of his large shoulders. She asked what was inside, but he waved her off, telling her that it was a surprise for later. The pair made their way upstairs to Luna’s room and found that Lily had made her way over to Luna’s drum kit, slapping the snare drum happily with her tiny palms. Luna giggled and pointed at Lily proudly.

“I’m telling ya, Chunk,” she said, “she’s gonna make a great drummer one day.”

Chunk rolled his eyes. “You’d better hope she can keep time, or else she’ll end up like all the others you picked out.”

Luna laughed at his comment, even though she didn’t quite get it, and picked Lily up to set her on the bed. Chunk took a seat beside the baby while Luna picked up her guitar and played a piece of a new song she wrote. Luna picked at the strings viciously, producing loud and aggressive notes that seemed to blur together with how fast she played. Luna closed her eyes, feeling a calmness within her that contrasted with the chaotic melodies she played. It was as though it was only through playing music that she felt that she was doing something useful. She wasn’t athletic like Lynn, smart like Lisa, or funny like Luan, so she felt obligated to concentrate on showing off the only real talent she possessed. In her mind, her skill was already on par with the greats and that it was only a matter of time before someone noticed her and gave her the fame she’s been lusting for. Spinning her arm around as she finished her song with a flourish, she opened her eyes and looked upon Chunk and Lily with a sense of accomplishment.

“So what’d you think?” Luna asked. Lily looked around the room dazedly while rubbing her ears, feeling disorientated from the loud music.  
Chunk, meanwhile, crossed his arms and gave Luna an unimpressed look. “I feel like I’ve heard it before. You’ve got talent, luv, but that won’t do you any good unless you have the direction to take it somewhere.”

Luna scoffed at Chunk’s criticism. “Hey man, Mick Swagger didn’t need no direction when he was rocking the world to its core, so why do I? I’m Luna Loud I rock as hard as anyone! Isn’t that enough?” She said that last part in her phony British accent, causing Chunk to wince internally.

Chunk sighed, knowing that it won’t do any good to try and convince her otherwise. “Whatever you say, I guess. How about we skip the music for tonight and just talk a while, alright?”

Luna frowned, but ultimately relented and set her guitar aside before taking a seat next to Chunk. She dominated the discussion that followed, which was mostly centered on how great it will be once she makes her first album and how she’ll be famous once she gets discovered. Chunk often tried to steer the conversation to things that weren’t so centered on Luna and her imagined career, but these detours were short-lived, as Luna would quickly lose interest and resume where she had previously left off. Chunk sighed and glanced over at Lily, feeling a bit envious that she wasn’t able to understand a word of what her older sister was rambling about. This sort of situation was to be expected whenever he hung out with Luna, which happened more times than he could remember. Whenever she wasn’t playing music, she was talking his ear off about how music would be her meal ticket to fame and stardom. Chunk thought that it was a good thing she was at least accomplished at what she does, because she was an absolute bore when it came to anything else. The only books she read were music magazines and biographies of famous musicians, the only television she’d watch were those programs where musicians were interviewed and their musical career analyzed, and for one so obsessed with music, she never wanted to discuss any new artists or bands; it was always classic rock or bust, in her mind.

Chunk rubbed his temples as Luna continued to ramble about something he had long since stopped paying attention to. He reached off the side of the bed to grab his backpack. After rummaging for a while in its front pocket, he pulled out a small plastic bag full of marijuana and raised it in front of Luna’s face, causing her to immediately fall silent.

“Fancy having a bit of fun tonight?” Chunk asked with a sly smile, hoping that a little bit of weed would be enough to keep her quiet.  
Luna stared at the bag and bit her lip in longing. It has been almost a month since she last smoked the stuff, and all the stress brought on by her family during that period has led her to crave something that could soothe her nerves. At the same time, however, she knew how much trouble she’d be in if her family found out that she was using drugs, let alone while she was supposed to be babysitting.

“Dude, we probably shouldn’t,” Luna said, not entirely sure with herself. “I mean, what about Lily?”

Chunk looked again at Lily, who seemed to be entertaining herself by blowing spit bubbles. He turned back to Luna with a satisfied smile. “She’ll be fine. It ain’t like she’s gonna run away or something while we light one up, right?”

Before Luna could object any further, Chunk already took some of the drug out of the bag and began rolling it up into a joint. While fishing for a lighter in his pants pocket, he handed the joint over to Luna, who hesitated for a moment before taking it in her trembling hands. After Chunk found his lighter, he struck it and held the flame up to Luna’s joint, which jittered slightly as she held it between her nervously twitching lips. The end of the joint burned and the rank scent of marijuana hit Luna’s nose as she shut her eyes and deeply inhaled, the pungent smoke tumbling down her windpipe and filling her lungs. At that moment, her uncertainty seemed to melt away almost instantly and she blew a steady stream of smoke out of her smiling mouth.

“That’s some good sh- stuff, Chunk,” Luna said with a giggle, feeling the need to watch her language in front of Lily.

“Glad to hear it, luv,” Chunk replied, who had just finished rolling another joint for himself. He only ever smoked at concerts or with friends, since he enjoyed the social atmosphere rather than the drug itself. Still, his limited exposure helped him to build up a stronger tolerance than Luna, who was giggling uncontrollably after only a few puffs on her joint. Despite her insistence around others that she was known to toke 24/7, the reality was that the number of times she actually smoked weed could be counted on one hand. Chunk was secretly relieved that it was only the two of them in the room; he always felt embarrassed being seen with such a lightweight.

Acrid smoke gradually began filling the room. Chunk listlessly fingered through the pages of one of Luna’s music magazines that had been lying on the floor. Trying to focus on the magazine’s content proved difficult for him in his altered state, but he just wanted something to occupy his mind while waiting for Luna to come down from her high. It was only after she had finished her joint that Chunk realized the error of his judgment; if her conversations were intolerable while sober, she was nearly incomprehensible while high. She constantly pointed out how high she was, resulting in a series of barely repressed snickers as if she had told the best joke in the world. Splayed out atop the bed and staring at the clouds of smoke collecting at the ceiling, she felt as though she was living the decadent lifestyle of her idols. Jumping from her supine position, she picked up her guitar to try and play a song, but the mindless plucking and discordant notes that ensued caused Chunk to place his hands over his ears.

“Knock it off, Luna!” Chunk grumbled. “What’d I say about music earlier?”

Dejected, Luna put the guitar back down and flopped back onto the bed to sulk. It was almost as if Chunk didn’t appreciate her artistry in the same way she did. If he didn’t like the one thing that she felt that she was truly good at, she’d have to find something else to show him that she wasn’t totally useless. It was at this point that she noticed the sound of light coughing at the corner of the bed. Narrowing her eyes to focus in the hazy room, she saw that it was coming from Lily, who soon fell into another spell of high-pitched, throaty coughing. Her pink, irritated eyes looked up at Luna, who saw that her face looked pale and sickly.

“Whoa, Lily,” Luna said, genuine concern in her voice. “You don’t look so good.”

Luna began looking around the room to find anything that might help Lily’s condition. Suddenly, her eyes locked on the nightstand, where they spotted the remnants of Chunk’s joint. It was only about a third of its original size, but as the rusted gears slowly turned in Luna’s mind, she felt that it would have to do. Taking the joint from the nightstand, she returned to the bed and began crawling over to Lily. As soon as Chunk noticed what was happening, he placed a hand on Luna’s shoulder.

“What are you doing with that?” he asked.

Luna looked back at Chunk, her mouth stretching into a self-satisfied grin. “Dude, Lily looks a little down right now. So, like, I was thinking… what if I gave her a little weed to cheer her up.”

Chunk could only stare as Luna’s words sunk into his mind like heavy stones. “You can’t possibly be serious, right?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Luna frowned, feeling that her idea was being insulted.

“For God’s sake, Luna, she’s an infant! You can’t give her drugs.”

Luna’s frown quickly morphed to a smile again and laughed at Chunk’s seemingly simple-minded comment. “No, dude, just watch. Here Lily, try this.”

Luna was only able to move the joint halfway to Lily’s mouth before Chunk snatched it from her hand. He then tossed it to the ground and stomped it out, grinding its ashes into the carpet. He crossed his arms and glared angrily at Luna, who looked back at him with an expression of bewilderment and hurt. Her weakened composure due to the drugs caused her glazed, bloodshot eyes to well with tears under his looming gaze.

“I-I’m sorry, Chunk,” she wheezed out as her throat began to tighten. “I-I thought I was doing something useful. Please don’t be mad at me.” Her last words soon gave way to ragged coughs and heaves as the tears began freely flowing down her face.

Chunk’s expression softened and he let out an exasperated sigh before he sat down beside Luna and wrapped her in an embrace, letting her tears and mucus soak into his vest as she buried her face into his shoulder.

“Settle down, Luna,” Chunk said, attempting to make his voice sound soothing. “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not,” Luna mumbled, her words muffled from behind Chunk’s shoulder. “My family doesn’t appreciate me and you’re the only one who’ll hang out with me. I just wanted to show you that I’m cool, but… but I fucked up and now you hate me.”

Chunk tensed under her words and let out a sigh. He reached up his hand and stroked her short, tousled hair. “No, no, luv, don’t say that. I don’t hate you. Where’d you get that idea from?”

Luna sniffled as Chunk’s fingers combed through her hair, nuzzling up against his neck in response. Taking a deep breath through her runny nose, she inhaled the cool, dry odor of body spray mixed with the more pungent scent of weed coming off of him. It had a calming effect on her, especially when combined his large, muscular arms wrapped protectively around her. She tightened her own arms around his beefy upper body in return and lifted her head up to get a better look at him. She wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or simply her lack of awareness, but she began to appreciate the attractiveness of his rugged, stubbly features. She had always considered Chunk as nothing more than a friend, which made her wonder why she had never seen him in this way before. Though, considering all the time they’ve spent together, how he has always been honest with her, and how he’s literally serving as her shoulder to cry on, maybe she had been wrong all this time to think of him as only a friend. Her heart began pumping heavily in her chest as she realized that he had been there for her more than anyone else, and that maybe these feelings were justified and that she needed to act now before she screwed up like she had done countless times already.

Without another moment’s thought, Luna swiftly pecked Chunk on the lips and gazed up at him to gauge his reaction. Chunk only blinked at stared at her in wide-eyed surprise. Before he could get a word out, however, Luna’s lips were pressed against his once more, and this time they seemed fixed in place. Seeing that he wasn’t resisting, Luna pushed him flat on his back atop the bed, knocking his cap off of his shaved head in the process. She felt Chunk’s hands glide up and down her body before they gripped the hem of her skirt, which was soon pulled up to expose her pink, spotted panties. Chunk squeezed one of her small, slightly plush cheeks before giving it a light slap, causing Luna to let out a muffled moan into his mouth. The combined factors of needing to catch their breath as well as the stifling smoke in the room heating up their bodies caused them to suddenly break their prolonged kiss, allowing them an opportunity to gaze in each others’ excited and slightly bewildered eyes.

“Are… are we really gonna do this?” Luna asked in a shaky voice. While her mind was still ensnared by the thick haze of her high, she was just cognizant enough to realize that she could possibly be losing her virginity in a few moments. Chunk said nothing and strained his arm to reach his backpack. He barely managed to reach his fingers in before he pulled out a condom in its front pocket.  
“Ready when you are, luv,” he said coyly as he waved the small, plastic square in front of her.

With an eager, blissful grin, Luna took the condom from his hand and began chewing its casing to open it, finally managing to bite through it after a short while. She then fumbled around with Chunk’s zipper before she pulled his pants and boxers about halfway down his thighs, feeling a little self-conscious about her dulled motor skills. She stared in wonder at the half-erect penis that seemed to spring forth from its confines and quickly stretched the condom around it. Chunk only snickered softly as he hiked her skirt all the way up her waist and tugged the crotch of her panties to the side. He briefly wondered why his fingers felt so damp before he realized just how excited Luna was already, and smiled as he took in the sight of her glistening, dripping entrance.

“Sure are an eager beaver, aren’tcha?” Chunk said with a laugh.

Luna made an abrupt, awkward laugh in response, the edges of her smile twitching slightly. “Hah… hey, Chunk? I’m not really sure what to do with… uhm… Could you help with…” Luna bit her lip in frustration as her words came out in stilted, stuttered fragments. Her heart ached in her chest as she stared down uselessly at his member, unsure of how to approach it.

Chunk gently placed his hands on Luna’s hips and slowly guided her so that she was hovering over his now fully-erect length. As he gradually lowered her down onto her, Luna let out a surprised hiss through her clenched teeth once their bodies met and soon interconnected. She let out a prolonged moan as she steadily took in all of Chunk inside of her, a shudder rolling up her body and crashing into her drug-addled brain in a deluge of pleasure. What followed afterwards was something of a whirlwind of ecstasy and deviance in Luna’s mind; she could hardly process what happened, but only remembered that she had felt nothing like it before. Once the two heated, writhing bodies ultimately finished their act, they laid side by side in a disheveled slump atop the equally messy bed, both of them sweaty, panting, and very satisfied. The post-coital bliss lasted but only a scant amount of time before Chunk sat upright, readjusted his pants, and stood up to gather his things. His jostling about stirred Luna from her slumber and she frantically turned to face him, blinking rapidly in order to focus her vision.

“What are you doing?” Luna asked, a slight slur in her voice.

“Chunk’s gotta bounce, luv,” he replied curtly. “Your folks ought to be here any minute now and I’m not gonna be around to deal with that mess.” He then placed his cap back onto his head, leaned over to give Luna a quick kiss on her forehead, and grabbed his backpack before shuffling out of the room. The lingering smoke that trailed out the open door after him soon became only trace of his presence.

With a husky groan, Luna forced herself out of the bed and began fixing her crumpled and disarrayed clothing. She let out a shaky sigh and wondered how one could leave so suddenly after such a wonderful shared experience. For a moment, they were joined together as a single being, but now they were separated. Thoughts like these swamped her brain, which still felt like mush and made it hard for her to focus. In a brief moment of clarity, however, she realized that Chunk was right; she needed to be ready for when her family came home. She stood up and had trouble finding her balance; her legs felt wobbly and numb, which made her feel like she would fall over with every step. Cautiously and awkwardly, she ambled over to the window and opened it to ventilate the room, all while she hurriedly made pushing motions with her arms in an attempt to force out the stagnant weed scent. She then turned around to survey the room, making sure that nothing was out of place. Aside from the rumpled and disheveled bed sheets, nothing seemed too suspicious. As Luna began to smooth them out, she couldn’t help but feel a nagging sensation in the back of her mind that told her that something seemed to be missing from this picture. It wasn’t until her hand glided over a small, slightly warm impression in the mattress that she realized what was wrong, and her face paled in realization and dread; Lily was nowhere to be found.

Adrenaline surged through Luna’s body as she began wildly looking around the room in search of her baby sister. She dropped to her belly and looked underneath the bed to see if she crawled underneath it, but only a scattered few dust bunnies occupied the space. In her rush to jump back to her feet, she bumped her head into the bed frame, sending a sharp pain through the top of her forehead. Luna rubbed her head with a groan, feeling the struck area begin to swell underneath her hand. Staggering back to her feet, she stumbled out of the room in even more of a daze than she was previously. Her legs still feeling like Jell-O, she cautiously started her descent down the stairs, but fatigue and dizziness caused her to trip over herself halfway down. She soon found herself at the foot of the stairs in a bruised, crumpled heap and let out what sounded to be a mixture of a moan and a pained whimper. When a jolt of pain surged through her body in her attempts to stand up, she began to crawl her way across the living room. Every inch she managed advance forward felt like a workload of effort to her screaming muscles, but she managed to reach the kitchen before collapsing in exhaustion. She lied motionless on the cold, tiled floor for what felt like a half hour before the soft sound of advancing footsteps forced her awake.

“Luna Loud! What is the meaning of this? Why were you sleeping in the kitchen?”

Luna strained to look up toward the angry voice, her bleary vision just able to make out the shapes of all her family members.  
“We found Lily unsupervised in the dining room,” Mr. Loud said, holding the baby in his arms. “I thought you said you’d be watching her.”

“Seems like you literally aren’t as responsible as you thought you were,” Lori chimed in with a smug grin.

“That’s right,” Mrs. Loud said with her arms crossed. “Looks like it’ll be a long time before we trust you with watching her again.”

Lana stepped forth from the crowd and walked up to Luna, sniffing the air in front of her curiously. “Whoa Luna, you smell like you got sprayed by a skunk. Lucky!”

Luna stared at her family with a blank expression on her face, dumbfounded by their sudden appearance and unable to come up with a proper explanation. She instead focused her vision on Lily, smiling and safe in their father’s arms. Even though she knew her family was still going to see her as a screw-up after tonight, Luna couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief before she passed out again.


End file.
